


Happy surprise

by fromthedeskoftheraven



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Pregnancy, newlywed Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedeskoftheraven/pseuds/fromthedeskoftheraven
Summary: A sequel to "Happy accident" and "Baby, it's cold outside." The newlyweds get unexpected news.





	

“My wife…where is she?”

Kili’s panicked voice reached your ears from the door of the infirmary, along with the calmer, murmured response of the healer who’d greeted him.

You sat on the edge of a narrow bed, drinking a draught brewed from mint and other stomach-settling herbs under the watchful eyes of another healer who gave you an encouraging smile when you drained the cup and handed it back to her.

“I’ll go and fetch the Prince here, and we’ll leave you two to talk,” she said kindly. 

Only moments later, Kili burst through the curtain that gave the bed a modicum of privacy, a frantic look in his eye as he hurried to sit beside you, taking your hand between his.

“ _Amrâlimê_ , are you all right? They said you’d collapsed in the marketplace.”

“Trust Dori to make things sound worse than they are,” you sighed, with a small roll of your eyes. “Fainted is all I did.”

“But fainting isn’t good,” he fretted, “what did Oin say is wrong?”

Your head swam anew with the magnitude of the news you had to share. “Well, it’s not that anything is _wrong_ , exactly…it’s just that…” You trailed off, searching for the right words, and he paled, gripping your hand almost painfully.

“Love, you’re frightening me. Tell me.”

“No, no, don’t be frightened, I’m fine,” you promised, shaking your head apologetically. With a deep breath and a hammering heart, you spoke gently. “Kili…we’re going to have a baby.”

He looked so utterly poleaxed, silently mouthing the word “baby,” that you could have laughed if you hadn’t been so worried, but your fears soon faded when his surprise dissolved into a radiant smile.

“A baby,” he repeated, out loud this time and nearly laughing for joy. “Oh, love, that’s _wonderful_.”

Your entire body relaxed in relief. “Is it?”

“Yes, of course,” he enthused, though his expression turned hesitant as he searched your face. “Isn’t it?”

“Yes, of course,” you agreed quickly, with a sheepish smile. “It’s only that I didn’t know what to think, or what _you_ would think, when it’s happened so soon! Oin suspects,” you glanced around reflexively before lowering your voice to a hushed murmur, “Oin suspects that we likely conceived on our wedding night.”

A memory flashed unbidden into your mind…your bed strewn with flower petals and Kili looking adoringly up at you with his dark hair tousled on the pillow, his breath coming in gasps and his hands roaming your body to settle on your hips, urging you on as you feverishly chased your bliss and his. The image made hot blood rise in your cheeks, and as though he read your thoughts, a tender smile stole over Kili’s face.

“It was a beautiful night,” he said, stroking his thumb over your knuckles. “It’s beautiful to think that a child should have come of it.”

“And a sleepless night,” you added teasingly. “I suppose we shouldn’t be too surprised.”

Kili laughed, and leaned to stretch out on the bed, propping himself on one elbow. His expression softened further as he reached to press his palm to your stomach, still flat beneath your gown, an awestruck smile curving his lips. 

“Can you believe it?” He stretched his fingers, splaying them over your belly, stroking you with his thumb as he mused, “a new, perfect little person that our love made.” His voice turned playful. “We’ve probably created the finest archer Erebor will ever see.”

Happy tears welled, and you beamed at him and gently covered his hand with your own. 

“Mum will be over the moon to have a grandchild,” he said, grinning smugly as he added, “and just wait ‘til I tell Fili. He’d never have dreamed I’d be a father first.”

“Poor Sigrid will have no peace now, he’ll be determined to keep up with you,” you chuckled, and he nodded laughingly.

He fell silent, and a curious look came over his face as he caressed your stomach. “Do you think it can hear us?”

“I don’t know,” you admitted.

He leaned close to you, pressing a kiss to your body through the fabric of your dress before murmuring experimentally, “hello, little one. It’s your _Adad_.”

The tears spilled to your cheeks now with a pang of exquisite happiness, and he sat up again to sit close to you, cradling your face in loving hands, and you smiled to find his eyes glassy with emotion.

“Mother of my child,” he said fondly, wiping the salty tracks from your face with a gentle touch.

“It is an honor,” you promised, and there was wonder on his face as his lips met yours gratefully, tenderly.

“I love you,” he whispered against your cheek, holding you close in his arms.

“As I love you…with all my heart, always.”

The pair of you exchanged brilliant smiles, and Kili took your hand in his again, bringing it to his lips before carefully helping you to your feet.

“Come, _amrâlimê,_ ” he grinned. “Let’s get you and our little one home to rest.”


End file.
